


Teen Titans Headcanons and Drabbles

by Mentos_And_Diet_Coke



Series: Starrae fics nobody asked for [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, I have a lot of thoughts and i wish to share so everyone else suffers with me, Multi, headcanons, ignore the weirs chapter names, not me making teen titans content in 2021, putting in my starrae series cause i make a bunch of content about them, starfire speaks Azarathanian(?) In like all of these, yall know what that means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentos_And_Diet_Coke/pseuds/Mentos_And_Diet_Coke
Summary: A place where I can dump my thoughts
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Others eventually
Series: Starrae fics nobody asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156571
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

I wanted a place to dump my headcanons and occasionally short drabbles about Teen Titans (mostly raven if I'm being honest) so I made one! 

Updates whenever the mood strikes me

Feel free to suggest like, short little prompts (nothing nsfw or like, pedophilia but angst, fluff, hurt/comfort, shippy stuff and the like are all fair game) and I may have headcanons relating to it or I may just write a little drabble about it

Main pairing is starrae because,, gfs but I'm not opposed to most other ships but if I am I'll say so

Anyway enjoy ur reading! Feel free to comment I like comments

(Ignore my really dumb chapter names)


	2. TEEF hc #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have many thoughts about demon teeth and demon biology in general so I made some up

Headcanon #1: Raven grows new teeth every year or so and loses her old ones, thanks to demon biology. 

-She actually forgot to tell everyone about it so like a year into working with the team she felt one loosen at breakfast and casually pulled it out, terrifying everyone for a quick second

-she chews up every pen in the tower, none are safe

-beast boy also has to teethe sometimes so he's just like "cool, same" 

-they have an inside joke about dog chew toys but if anyone else said it they'd be rlly upset cause it's has implications that they really don't like

-Speedy learn this the hard way

-more about demon teeth biology because I have brain rot

-each pair that grows in are stronger and sharper than the last set

-raven can't bite through like thick metal doors but she absolutely can bite through pipes and the like

-raven gets to be a little feral, as a treat

-starrae part cause I'm trash

-demons make necklaces out of shed teeth to court other demons or other beings 

-can absolutely use these razor sharp teeth necklaces to hurt someone real bad

-starfire gets one from raven (they are gfs (pronounced geefs)) 

-cyborg makes raven one of those like, chewing stim necklaces out of solid steel 

-she used to chew on his wrenches absentmindedly and it was slightly humorous

-villains become even fucking more terrified of raven cause one time she bit the hell out of mammoths arm and they had to remove like three teeth from it back at the hive base

-raven casually used her teeth as scissors much to the slight horror of anyone not from the original titans

-kinda separate headcanon but Argent is just: wow didn't know I could get any gayer yet here we are

-Raven makes other stuff out if her shed teeth as well

-like a knife

-robin has a knife made of teeth she gave him 

-he doesn't use it but he appreciates the thought

-demons give their teeth as a sign of affection (minus the necklace thing) so ravens just like, cool time to show my friends that I love and cherish them 

-the teeth are also slightly magically imbued but that's just a raven thing honestly

-raven expected star to be much more weirded out by the teeth necklace thing but no star's just "don't u love when ur gf (pronounced geef) gives u her teeth on a string as a sign of love? Cause I do"

-raven smirks with her very sharp fangs and every wlw in the tristate area is dead

-raven at a meeting the originals and titans east: *yawns showing all her teeth* titans east: bitch the fuck??? 

-speedy makes the chew toy comment and the immediate glares of cyborg, starfire, robin and beast boy combined kill him instantly


End file.
